


Сердцебиение

by Norath



Series: Сердцебиение [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Romance, Routine, Russia, повседневность, романтика, русреал, флафф
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 04:10:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19822258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norath/pseuds/Norath
Summary: Сборник зарисовок о двух ребятах.





	Сердцебиение

К вечеру холодало и снятые ещё пару часов назад свитера и шарфы приходилось надевать заново. Слава нахлобучил на вечно мерзнущие уши шапку и вышел на крыльцо. Тело тут же обдало прелой осенней прохладой, чуть влажной от вечернего дыхания леса. Славка огляделся по сторонам и, наткнувшись взглядом на тускло светящееся окошко сарая, в три больших прыжка оказался у его двери. Перекошенная, побитая морозами и жарой древесина недовольно заскрипела и, заупрямившись, зацепилась за косяк. Славка собрался и с силой дёрнул за ручку, дверь открылась, и из сарая тут же повеяло яблочным ароматом и земляной пылью.   
\- Вот как выглядит человек, которому заняться нечем. – Обозревая открывшуюся картину, протянул Славушкин. - Ты увлекся современным искусством и задумал яблочную инсталляцию?  
Женька, который до этого момента, скрупулезно складывал разбросанные по всему сараю яблоки в одну ему понятную композицию, обернулся, и будто не осознавая откуда доносился голос, оглядел всё помещение и только потом сфокусировал взгляд на Славе.  
\- Я навожу здесь порядок, а заодно выкидываю гнилые яблоки, потому что именно ты потом будешь больше всех возмущаться наличием червей и мух.  
\- Я бы пережил, если бы ты просто собрал испорченные фрукты в ведро и выкинул их на помойку, а складывать яблоки по размеру, форме и цвету вовсе не требовалось. Если не знал, куда себя пристроить, обратился бы ко мне, я всегда рад помочь советом.  
Женя, отвернувшись от Славушкина, задумчиво оглядывал творение рук своих и держал в этих самых руках по паре твёрдых золотисто-зелёных яблок, явно прикидывая, куда их пристроить, чтобы все основные правила геометрии были соблюдены и гармония во вселенной, наконец, установилась.  
\- Обычно люди, когда им нечем заняться сидят в Интернете, читают книжку или, на худой конец, смотрят новости, в особо тяжких случаях люди берутся за уборку. Но ты, Добролюбов, самородок, нераскрытый талант и непризнанный гений. - Славушкин прервался, чтобы подобрать ещё пару изящных оборотов и заметил, что Женя всё так же рассматривает яблочную композицию и явно остается глух к Славкиным словесным выпадам.  
\- Ты меня специально игнорируешь или и правда не слышишь? – С детским любопытством поинтересовался Славушкин.   
От сильного порыва ветра сарай заскрипел и засвистел всеми своими неровно подогнанными досками и кое-как прикрученными болтами, разбуженная теплом муха звонко билась о тусклую лампочку, Славушкин рассматривал сухие листочки и грязные пятна на шерстяном свитере Жени. Женя молчал.  
Славка наклонился и вытащил из стоящей у порога корзины чеснок, отломил самый большой зубчик и тщательно обтёр его, а потом, почти не прицеливаясь, кинул в широкую Женькину спину.   
\- Блядь! – Женя схватился за голову, роняя яблоки и одновременно поворачиваясь в сторону Славы.  
Силу Славушкин не рассчитал, а на глаз всегда был немного косой, так что зубчик просвистел рядом с Женькиной головой, пребольно задев чуть оттопыренное ухо, и к тому же угодил в самую верхушку яблочной инсталляции, метко сбив маленькое кривое яблочко.   
\- Эм, ну я честно пытался привлечь твоё внимание более мирными способами. – Настороженно оглядывая зло потирающего ухо Женьку, оправдался Славка.  
Женька нагнулся, поднимая оброненные яблоки и с силой впихнул их в руки Славушкину.  
\- С тебя шарлотка, вредитель.  
\- Помнится мне, кто-то собирался правильно питаться, не думаю, что шарлотка в двенадцатом часу ночи будет являться здоровой и полезной пищей.  
\- Самый нездоровый и неполезный элемент моей жизни – это ты, Славушкин, никакие шарлотки и сосиски не способны нанести мне столько же вреда.  
\- Во мне хотя бы ГМО не содержится и сахар в пределах нормы. – Пробурчал Славка, наблюдая как Женька, одним сильным и явно отточенным движением захлопывает покалеченную дверь сарая. 

Ветер никак не утихал, стряхивая с деревьев разноцветную листву и нагоняя набухшие, свинцового цвета тучи. Яблоки, нагретые Женькиными руками, приятно лежали в ладонях, спину от холодных порывов защищал сарай, а вот сбоку нещадно дуло, промораживая до костей. Славка глубоко вдыхал осенний воздух и наслаждался оседающим в горле привкусом скорых холодов, бесконечных дождей и слабого подобия снега, которое совсем скоро будет раздражать своей неуверенностью и вездесущей грязью. Последние тёплые деньки были на исходе, может быть, природе ещё удастся пережить собирающийся дождь, но, в конце концов, через пару дней снова появятся тучи и тогда уже дожди возьмут своё.  
На плечи легли Женькины руки, чуть нажимая, прошлись вниз до запястий и обратно вверх, переползая на грудь и в наконец замирая где-то пониже ключиц.  
\- Красота, да? – Сказал Женька Славке в макушку.  
\- Я не любитель унылых, деревенских, постапокалиптических пейзажей. – Тут же фыркнул Славушкин, поводя головой из стороны в сторону, намеренно щекоча взъерошенными волосами Женькин нос.  
Женька усмехнулся.  
\- Именно поэтому мы таскаемся сюда каждые выходные, а ты очень поэтично залипаешь, пялясь куда-то вдаль и дыша так, будто это последний кислород на земле.  
\- Я так не дышу.  
\- У тебя грудь ходуном ходит. – Перемещая руки пониже и из-за Славкиного плеча наблюдая, как они чуть заметно опускаются и поднимаются в такт глубокому дыханию Славушкина, заметил Женька.  
\- У меня нет груди. – Из природного упрямства проворчал Славка.  
\- Да, этой твой несомненный минус. – Сжимая пальцы на несуществующей Славкиной груди, засмеялся Женька.  
\- Придурок! – Тут же взвился Славушкин.  
Женька рассмеялся ещё громче и, наградив Славу звонким шлепком, подтолкнул в сторону дома. 

***  
В тонкие стеклышки старых деревенских окон стучал дождь, разноцветные куски материи, которой они заткнули щели, трепетали от мощных порывов ветра. Славушкин возился на кухне, старательно выкладывая яблочные дольки. Женька подозревал, что выкладывает он их во что-то неприличное, но не хотел портить себе «сюрприз», так что даже не пытался разглядеть подробности кулинарного шедевра. На первом этаже небольшого деревянного домика было жарко, но Женя всё равно подкинул в камин ещё одно полено, а вместе с ним и бледно-зелёную ветку какого-то цветка. Славка как-то решил поиграть в лекаря и нарвав целую охапку разномастной травы, развесил её по всему дому. По преобладавшему мятному запаху, Женька сообразил, что это единственная трава, которую Славка опознал, всё остальное явно было собрано «за компанию». Подброшенная вместе с поленом веточка затрещала и заискрилась, тонкие листки быстро обгорали и пеплом улетали в дымоход, потянуло какой-то горечью.

\- Через сорок минут будет готово. – Бодро провозгласил Славушкин, заходя в гостиную, и тут же скривился.   
\- Чем так воняет?  
\- Твоей целебной травой. – Усмехнулся Женька. Я её в камин кинул.  
\- И видимо прочёл какое-то заклинание, потому что сама по себе ни одно трава так вонять не может.  
\- Ну, открой окно. – Предложил Женька. Славушкин посмотрел в сторону подрагивающих стёкол и кое-где уже промокших тряпок.  
\- Злой ты, Добролюбов. – Вздохнул Славка и через секунду добавил – и фамилия у тебя неправильная.  
\- Предложишь мне свою? – Улыбнулся Женя, внимательно разглядывая любовника.  
Славка прищурился, оглядывая сидящего в кресле Женю и решительно пересёк комнату, усаживаясь на подлокотник кресла.  
\- Ну, Евгений Славушкин звучит неплохо. Даже довольно приятно я бы сказал, намекающе.   
Женька сгрёб Славушкина к себе на колени и поцеловал в открывшийся участок шеи. Славушкин тут же наклонил голову, мешая Женьке двигаться.  
\- Любишь ты всякие намёки намёкивать, по поводу и без.  
\- Почему без-то?! – Возмутился Славка, заводя руку за голову и ероша Женькины волосы. - Вот прицепится к тебе в командировке какой-нибудь хрен, представится каким-нибудь Елисеем Лазовым, а ты ему: «- Евгений. Славушкин». И чуваку сразу понятно станет, что ловить здесь нечего.  
Женька захохотал, уткнувшись лбом в Славкино плечо и сильнее сжимая руки вокруг талии любовника.  
\- Дурной ты Славушкин, слов у меня других нету. – Отсмеявшись, сказал Женька.  
Славка насупился и тут же отнял руку от вихрастого Жениного затылка.  
Добролюбов примирительно поцеловал Славку в шею, потом в щёку и наконец в ухо. Славка расслабился, но так и не шевельнулся.  
В молчании прошло минут пять, прежде чем Славушкину надоело сидеть в одной позе и он, завозившись, уселся удобнее.  
\- Вечно ты мне все планы обламываешь, Добролюбов. Я рассчитывал от тебя кольцо получить, а теперь самому покупать придётся. – Разрушая тишину, негромко проворчал Славка.  
Женька замер, приподнял голову и уставился на любовника.  
\- Чего?  
\- Ну как чего, раз это ты Славушкиными будешь, а не я Добролюбовым, то мне и придётся предложение делать. А раз уж делать, то, как положено, с кольцом.  
Женька с полминуты разглядывал отводящего глаза Славку, а потом поймал его за подбородок и, развернув лицом к себе, глядя прямо в глаза, поцеловал.   
Славка понял, что смущается как школьник, глядя в эти блестящие, тёмные глаза, отражающие в себе то ли огонь в камине, то ли внутренний, Женькин огонь.  
\- У тебя щёки покраснели. – Улыбнулся Добролюбов, разрывая поцелуй.  
\- Нет, не… - Славушкин недоговорил, остановленный быстрым поцелуем – не покарс… - ещё один поцелуй, за которым Славка инстинктивно потянулся.  
\- Женька! – Возмущённо закричал Славушкин, откидываясь назад так, чтобы Женьке приходилось тянуться.  
\- Не бузи. – Улыбнулся Женька, подтягивая Славушкина обратно и принимаясь покрывать все его лицо лёгкими поцелуями.  
В кои-то веки, вняв словам любовника, Слава послушно обнял Женьку, наслаждаясь ощущением широкой спины под руками и тёплого дыхания у шеи.

\- Там, между прочи…   
\- Я тебя люблю. – Как-то неуловимо счастливо произнёс Женя.  
Славушкин решил не договаривать про пирог в духовке.  
\- И я тебя. – Вместо этого тихо ответил он и по привычке, как делал всякий раз, когда приходилось говорить что-то смущающее, уткнулся Женьке в плечо.  
В полутёмной гостиной было тихо, натоплено и уютно. Женька думал, что небольшой обогреватель ещё не успел прогреть спальню на чердаке и, наверное, не стоит прямо сейчас нести туда Славку. Славушкин прикидывал, что до того, как таймер в духовке зальётся противным писком осталось где-то минут пятнадцать и нет смысла суетиться, но, наверное, стоит проверить окна на чердаке, потому что дождь наверняка уже промочил дурацкие облезлые тряпки, которыми они заткнули щели, и как бы вода не попала на кровать.  
О старый плафон билась пара вездесущих мух, тихонько гудела духовка на кухне, и старинная кукушка громко отсчитывала минуты.   
Вечер был идеальным.


End file.
